Kamla Gupta
Kamla Gupta '''is an the bisexual (be on the lookout for more LGBT MGW characters soon!) Gujarati femme fatale on Prison Riot series. Appearance A 37-year old gujarati (indian) sexy woman wears a bra shirt colored dark violet, within wears on left and right, with a spandex ruby-alike red and white colored and wears orange prison pants and black shoes. She wielding the claw on left hand. Bios Prison Riot As an openly bisexual woman, Kamla regularly both wants and has sex with both genders, often getting the opportunity to murder them afterwards, and has had that tendency ever since she came out in 2000 at the age of 20. Now that she has been prison-transferred to Crimson Hell Penitentiary in the 16th year of her 35-year sentence, Kamla will have to seduce and kill those she fights in order to survive in this harsh new environment. Combat Chararistics An bisexual woman within the deadly moves, cause she wielding a claw on leftt hand, within causing sexual, into murders. Also complains tortures. Movelists Special Moves * '''Gusse Vaagh (Wrathful Tiger): Kamla slashes her opponent once diagonally to the right or left, once diagonally to the left or right, and once diagonally to the right or left again with her claw, for three hits total. Meter Burn adds two additional hits. * Mohak Sleshing (Seductive Slashing): Kamla slashes her opponent once horizontally to the right or left and once horizontally to the left or right with her claw, stumbling them. Meter Burn adds a claw uppercut that launches the foe into the air. * Kilar Jaangh (Killer Thighs): Kamla jumps at her opponent as if to perform a hurricanrana, then tackles them to the arena floor and twists their neck in a painful manner with her thighs. On Meter Burn, she twists again for extra damage. * Jaateeya Vikshep (Sexual Distraction): Kamla turns her back to the opponent to grab the back of their head. If the move connects, she will apply gentle up-and-down strokes to the back of their neck and head and erotically suck and kiss their mouth, stunning them for a free hit. On Meter Burn, Kamla caresses their neck and head longer and plants another kiss on their left or right cheek, and the stun duration is longer. Prison Break * Peedaa Jadpuja (Pain Fetish): Kamla sexily walks over to her opponent, then jams her claw into her opponent's chest, shattering some of the ribs and puncturing the lungs and heart. She then slams them to the arena floor with her claw still in them, breaking their spine and scapulae, and finishes off by removing her claw from them and slamming her heel down on their face, fracturing it, then seductively giggles afterwards. Death Sentence * Jeevlen Sundarta (Deadly Beauty): Kamla assumes a sultry pose and licks her teeth before pouncing her defeated foe. While mounted on top of the losing character, who's flat on their back on the arena floor, Kamla sexily giggles and proceeds to first stare into their eyes and run the back of her left or right hand across the left or right side of their jawline in gentle caresses, then bend over to take the area where the back of their head and their neck meet in the other hand, left or right, and slowly and seductively lick their throat all the way up the underside of their chin, making her opponent shudder at her seductive wiles. Soon after, she gets back up and quickly slashes their throat. Afterwards, the now-dead opponent's blood sprays out of the cuts Kamla just made in their neck and onto her, and she lets out a moan of pleasure as she rubs said blood all over her own torso. Must be performed at jump distance. Self-Murder Pre-Self-Murder pose: Kamla puts her right or left arm under her own breasts and her left or right hand under her chin, saying, "All my toys become useless eventually." * Chahero Gumaavee (Losing Face): Kamla despairs, "Naa (no)... Why can I not get anyone into bed with me?!", and jams her clawed glove into the area where her face meets the head, then tugs and pulls on it for three seconds until she eventually tears off her own face, which is then skewered on her claws, exposing her brain and tongue, then falls to the ground dead. Storyline Prison Riot Prologue Back in 2001, Kamla goes to sex with two American tourists until she started anytimes. Later she kidnapped informant for calling polices, sometimes she got a man's shirt for most reason. Present in prison-transferred to Crimson Hell Penitentiary in the 16th year of her 35-year sentence. Ending Kamla had seduced security and other inmates alike at Crimson Hell to the point where they, as she puts it, "reached the climax," and fought her way out of prison, and yet the erotic thoughts she so frequently had continued to wander through her mind. Kamla was recently recruited by Warden Jackson into her newly-founded faction, the Crimson Devils, alongside the young North Korean governmental tyrant, Rhee Yeong-gi, and the common street criminal, Todd West, as their shared girlfriend. All she has to do now is wait for the opportunity to get rid of not just a certain Canadian lunatic woman, but also the other members of the rivalling Argus Chi, to come. Sequences Prison Riot * Intro Sequence: Kamla walks in, sexily moving her hands up her own body, from her hips all the way up to her chest, alluringly saying, "Gulaabo laal chhe (roses are red)... Banphashaa vaadlee chhe (violets are blue)," then squeezes her own breasts together in her hands twice, continuing, "There is no plaything I'd rather have... than you!" Afterwards, she puts on her clawed glove and goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Kamla seductively moves her hands up and down her own upper body and sexily moans, then declares "Join me for a shower later tonight," and goes into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Kamla walks over to her defeated opponent, then the camera cuts to her as she steps on their head with the heel of her shoe, crushing it off-screen. "Kevee reete kamnaseeb (how unfortunate)... They all finish too soon." Did You Know? * It's not just Todd West, but also the young North Korean dictator, Rhee Yeong-gi, another Prison Survivors newcomer, making an appearance in her ending. * She's an Gujarati, but is same to Indian, which she was live in the Gujarat. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Prison-Riot-Kamla-Gupta-724574865 Category:Characters Category:Prison Riot characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Indians Category:Female characters Category:Playables